


Waiting To Exhale

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, But I love what is going on with Reddie and may do a separate piece about them, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, If people are interested of course, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reddie, Stanlon - Freeform, Stanlon is the main the others are background, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, True Love, benverly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: All of this time. All of the struggles they've been through. Everything. Has led to this moment, has lead to Mike and Stan just waiting for good news so they can exhale.





	Waiting To Exhale

“Baby, can you please stop pacing and just sit with me for a few minutes?” Mike pleaded with his husband for the twelth time. Stan threw his head back in frustration, tugging on his golden brown curls.

 

“I can’t, Mike. What if...what if it’s bad news? What if it’s even worse than bad news?” He asked, his eyes were beginning to well up with tears and Mike’s heart ached for him. They had been through hell, from the time they met and became friends in awful circumstances, to the hate they faced when they came out in high school, and now this. Mike stood and moved across the waiting room to where he was standing, gently placing his hands on his jaw and tilting his head to look him in the eyes.

 

“Then we face it together. Like we always have. I love you. I love you more than anything in this entire world, and I believe that we are stronger together. I will stand with you no matter what. I promise.” Mike said, pouring his heart out for the other man to try and comfort him. Stan closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“I know. I know. I just want this so badly. I want this for us.” Stan confessed, and Mike immediately pulled him into his strong arms, holding him tightly. 

 

“I know you do, I want it too.” Mike admitted, burying his face in Stan’s curls. They were pulled out of their moment when the door to the waiting room opened and a nurse poked her head in. 

 

“They are ready to see you guys now.” She said politely, shooting them a small smile. Mike pressed one more kiss against Stan’s forehead and they held hands as they followed her down the hallway to the exam room. They stepped in the door and took their seats on the side of the room, nodding towards their doctor.

 

“Alright fellas, so we’ve already talked to Caroline here and done our preliminary exam.” Doctor Mullins said, looking over at the boys with a compassionate look on his face, the kind that people give you when they are about to deliver bad news. Mike held his breath as Stan gripped his hand even tighter. “It looks like both of the viable embryos actually took. They are implanted, and we can officially confirm that Caroline is pregnant, you guys are pregnant. It’s still early, eight weeks to be specific, but all signs are pointing towards a healthy pregnancy right now. Mr. and Mr. Hanlon, you’re going to be dads.” Stan choked out a sob of happiness, and Mike felt like weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders, he turned to Stan and pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

“Oh my God. This is real?” Mike clarified, his heart was pounding in his chest. The doctor nodded. This was their third round of In Vitro Fertilization with their surrogate Caroline. There had been six embryos in total throughout the process. Three using Stan’s semen, and three with Mike’s. With each round they used one of each. Eddie had been the one who had suggested that course of action, and helped them analyze all of the health traits in the portfolios they were given to choose an egg donor.

 

“Wait, you said both of them took...does this mean we are going to have twins? It’s so early how can you tell? I thought that most times multiples couldn’t be detected until fourteen weeks…” Stan asked, trying to wrap his head around the facts. He had done countless hours of research, poured himself over his computer and every fertility and surrogacy book that he could get his hands on.

 

“So, as I will show you in just a minute, we can tell that there are two clusters of cells that have implanted into the uterine lining when we look at it with an ultrasound. We can see the two embryos.” The doctor explained. “Now, the reason that we won’t classify them as twins yet, or even higher order multiples, is because a lot of times when you implant two embryos, both don’t make it to twelve weeks. It’s more of a manage your expectations situation.”

 

“That’s okay. That’s just fine. Right, Baby?” Mike asked him, and Stan nodded still working things over in his mind, making a mental list of what questions he wanted answered before they left the office. Mike turned his attention to the woman laying on the exam table. He gave her a big grin and she returned it. “How are you feeling, Caroline? We cannot thank you enough for going through this whole process with us. You’re our angel.”

 

“Of course, Mike. You two are amazing. You’re going to be the best dads in the whole world, and I am so happy that I can give this to you.” She replied sweetly, and Mike felt the urge to get up and give her a big hug, so he did. “Little nauseous, but it’s manageable.” Mike nodded, he could hear Stan asking the doctor some other questions, he was sure that he would hear all about it later.

 

“So, twins, maybe multiples. We knew it was a possibility, but now, it could be a reality ...you’re still one hundred percent, right?” He asked, trying to imagine how all of their lives would change if it was twins, or more. 

 

“Of course. I knew the risks. But hey, let’s cross that bridge when we get there.” She said and Mike nodded. They turned their attention back to the conversation between Dr. Mullins and Stan.

 

“That’s a very thorough question, Mr. Hanlon.” He was saying to Stan, no doubt trying to placate him. Mike let out a small laugh before moving back to his husband’s side, taking his hand in his own. Stan leaned into him subconsciously, but was still staring the doctor down. “How about we just go ahead and do the ultrasound, so you can see what we are talking about, and then we will go from there.”

 

“Sounds like a great idea. Right, Baby?” Mike said, pressing a kiss to Stan’s cheek. Stan sighed but nodded, and they settled in to look at the monitor as the doctor got ready for the sonogram. 

 

-*-

 

Mike tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music that was playing in the background as Stan read facts off of one of the many brochures that he had grabbed from the doctor’s office. 

 

“Mike? Are you listening?” Stan asked after Mike hadn’t replied in a little bit. His husband’s words seemed to bring him back to full attention to the conversation. He looked over apologetically at Stan.

 

“I’m sorry, Baby.” He apologized, turning onto the street where their condo building was. “Do we have to talk about all of the possible negatives right now, Hon? Can’t we just celebrate and be excited about the fact that it actually worked? Our surrogate is pregnant, it’s huge.” Mike said as he drove down the aisle of the parking garage and pulled the car into their parking spot. 

 

“You’re right, Mike. I’m sorry, you know how I get with overthinking things.” Stan said, biting his lip. Mike rubbed his thumb over the back of Stan’s hand letting him know that it was okay before they both opened their doors and got out. Stan looked down at his phone and decided to change the subject. “So I just got a text from Bill, he says that he and Audra will be able to make dinner tonight and that everyone else has RSVP'd except for us. I know that we were waiting to see how this appointment went, and with the positive news...do you want to go?”

 

“Yeah, it’ll be nice. Maybe we could...maybe we could tell them the good news?” Mike tested the waters on the subject as he pressed the button on their elevator to bring them up to their floor. 

 

“I mean...usually people wait until twelve weeks…” He frowned slightly, but then he saw the hopeful look on Mike’s face, and he never could say no to him. “Okay, fine. We can tell them that two embryos stuck, but nothing about twins or anything like that. Alright?” Mike smiled so big and nodded, quickly pulling Stan into a kiss before the doors dinged and opened. He all but dragged Stan down the corridor and pressed into his backside as he opened the door, keeping a tight grip on Stan’s hips. The door had barely closed behind them when Mike had Stan pressed back against it.

 

“What time do we have to be there?” Mike asked, already pulling on the buckle of Stan’s belt trying to loosen it with one hand while he kept himself braced on the door with the other. 

 

“Six, and it’s four thirty now.” Stan said, gripping Mike’s wrist to stop his motions. “We are meeting them at Mamma Maria, so we need to leave in less than an hour. So as much as I would love to continue this, I’m going to text the group to let them know that we are coming, and then I’m going to get dressed. Sorry, Babe. Maybe we can celebrate like that when we get home later?” He asked and ducked under Mike’s arm. Mike groaned. 

 

“I’m going to go get in the shower, since you’re not going to help me, I suppose I’ll have to do it myself!” He called after him, hoping that he might take pity on him and join him in the shower.

 

“Sounds like a plan, just make sure that it gets washed down the drain, it’s a pain in the ass to clean off of those ceramic tiles when it dries.” Stan called back and Mike sighed. He headed into the bathroom and turned the water on, he slid his sneakers off and put them in their proper spot before stripping down and dropping his clothes in the hamper. 

 

He opened the glass door and stepped under the hot spray, he moved his head back and forth and let the tension in his neck ease away, he had been so worried about this appointment. All of the failed attempts and hard decisions they had had to make. It felt nice to actually be able to breathe now. He thought about quickly showering and getting dressed, but his lower half had other ideas, still wound up from the idea of getting Stan naked.

 

Mike let his hand roam down his chest, feeling his groin start to tingle with anticipation. He gently grasped his cock, pumping up and down slowly a few times to get himself fully hard. He bit his lip and threw his head back as he began pumping with more purpose, twisting his wrist and rubbing his thumb on the ridge beneath the head. He could feel his climax building, his muscles getting tighter, groans falling out of his mouth more freely. He leaned back against the tile to brace himself, pumping harder. Just as he was about to cum, Stan walked into the bathroom and froze outside of the shower door looking at Mike with disbelief, Mike flicked his wrist one more time and came. His load shooting up on the door right where Stan’s face was glaring at him. Mike’s eyes went wide and he could barely hold in a laugh.

 

“For fucks sake, Michael. I thought you were joking!” Stan threw his hands up in exasperation, and Mike tried his hardest to look guilty. The truth was that seeing his husband pissy and flustered like this, was a massive turn on. “You better clean that off of my glass, my perfectly streak free glass, and get your ass dressed.” He huffed, heading into their closet to grab his clothing. Mike finished washing up and wiped the door down before stepping out of the shower, wrapping himself in a fluffy white towel.

 

“Are we coordinating?” Mike asked, trying to keep a straight face as he stepped into their walk in closet, looking through his choices. Stan scoffed before nudging him out of the way, easily perusing his side of the closet, it wasn’t organized the way that he preferred but he relented because it was Mike’s side and not his. He pulled out a crisp navy and white gingham button down shirt, a dark green cashmere sweater, and a pair of slim fitting navy trousers. 

 

“Hold this.” He said, thrusting the clothes towards Mike and moved over to his shoes. He pulled out his chestnut colored brogue oxfords and a belt to match. “There, it’s perfect. Green looks wonderful on you.”

 

“Thanks, Baby.” Mike said, going in for a kiss, but getting the cheek instead. “Are you seriously mad because I jerked myself off? Please believe me when I say that I would have rathered it have been you getting me off than my own hand.” 

 

“Well that’s romantic.” Stan replied, rolling his eyes, and turning back to his clothing. “Just get dressed, we need to leave in twenty minutes.” Stan mumbled, taking his white shirt off of his wooden hanger, unbuttoning it carefully before sliding it over his shoulders and undershirt. Mike nodded, dropping his towel and sliding on a pair of boxer briefs. He couldn’t help but watch as Stan pulled on a pair of charcoal grey slacks that fit his ass perfectly. Stan glanced back over his shoulder and Mike blushed, ducking his head in embarrassment from being caught, even if it was his legal right to ogle his husband. 

 

Stan let out a pleased smirk, he loved that Mike still looked at him like that even though they had been together for fifteen years, and he slid his black leather belt through the loops of his pants and secured the silver buckle. He popped the collar of his shirt and pulled his navy and white gingham tie off of its peg. He carefully tied his signature windsor knot before adjusting his collar back down. He pulled some tasteful green and white polka dot socks on before sliding his feet into his black oxfords and tying them tightly. He looked in the mirror, smoothing out the fabric of his shirt and nodded, pleased at the result. He turned around find Mike dressed as well. He couldn’t help himself, he moved towards him and smoothed out his collar.

“You look incredibly sexy, Mike.” He said matter of factly, leaning up on his toes to press a kiss to Mike’s lips. Mike didn’t trick him like he had earlier, he returned the kiss, savoring the feeling of his husband. Stan pulled away and smiled up at him. “I’m going to try to tame these damn curls a bit, are you all set?” Mike nodded, and followed Stan out of the closet, smirking as Stan took out several hair products that would be rendered useless as soon as he stepped foot outside.

 

Mike grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone and stood at the door waiting for Stan. He was scrolling through his work emails when he heard Stan huff as he walked through their bedroom door, curls still kinked and refusing to stay put. Mike knew better to say anything, he just opened the door for him and followed him out.

 

-*-

 

They were the first to arrive at Mamma Maria. Mike wasn’t surprised, traffic had been light and Stan always made sure that they left in ample time, always afraid to be late. Mike didn’t mind. They were seated at a large table towards the back of the restaurant. It was semi-private and removed and Mike appreciated this. They may be adults now, but the Losers Club was just as wild and crazy at twenty eight as they were as teenagers. 

 

Stan looked through the wine list as they waited for their friends to show up, he had selected some fancy bordeaux from the early 2000s when they spotted Ben. Mike waved him over to the table, standing up to hug him and Bev. Stan did the same, smiling at something Bev had whispered in his ear.

 

“Why, Ms. Marsh, I must say that you look lovely. Is this an original design?” Stan asked her, referring to the emerald satin sheath dress with lace sleeves and overlay that she was wearing. She had obviously dressed Ben as well, he wore black slacks and a black dress shirt, rolled up to his elbows, with a matching emerald tie.

 

“It is Mr. Hanlon, and I must say that green seems to be the color of the night and you are not wearing any.” She teased and he shook his head as he pulled his pant leg up to reveal his green socks. “Scandalous. I will say the matching gingham is a nice touch, you are disgustingly adorable couple goals.”

 

“Well, if we are randomly naming couple goals I would like to throw our names in for consideration.” They heard a voice say from behind them and they turned to see Audra and Bill walking towards the table. 

 

“Well, who could ever forget the newly wedded Denbroughs, straight back from their honeymoon in, what was it, Bev? Oh that’s right, Fiji.” Stan sassed, and Audra shot him a bright and amused smile. They all settled around the table as they waited for the last two members of their group to show up. Stan sipped his wine and laughed at some story that Audra was telling about Fiji, while Mike and Ben discussed the latest exhibition at the Boston Public Library where Mike worked. A loud crash alerted them to the fact that Eddie and Richie had arrived.

 

“We are so sorry that we are late, the babysitter was grossly unqualified and I had to somehow find a replacement…” Eddie rambled, clearly flustered. Richie looked far less apologetic as he plopped down into his seat and stole Stan’s glass of wine, Stan protested but Richie shook his head at him.

 

“I’m enacting the best friend bro code of sharing when the need presents itself. I need this.” Richie deadpanned and downed the rest of the glass in one gulp. He handed the glass back to Stan. “Thanks for that, much appreciated.” No one else had seemed to notice the interaction.

 

“You alright, Rich? You just downed a twenty dollar glass of wine.” Stan whispered to him, in his best attempt to be discreet. Richie shook his head again, he looked a bit sad. “Talk to me, Richie.”

 

“Delia’s mom wants back in the picture now. She showed up at her school yesterday, and says she is going to get a lawyer. Eddie is an absolute mess about it. I mean, he’s been with us from day one, he did all the leg work while she has done nothing. She’s ours. Just because she pushed her out of her vagina doesn’t make her a mom, it just makes her a biological egg donor.” Richie spilled out and Stan looked at him with wide eyes, his heart hurt for the both of them, but especially for Eddie. 

 

Delia was Richie’s seven year old daughter. He had gone on tour with his band the summer after their sophomore year at Boston University. Eddie had been upset that he was leaving, his separation anxiety kicking in, deathly afraid that Richie would forget him. Eddie in an attempt at self preservation, had broken up with Richie before he left. Richie was an absolute mess. He had been in love with Eddie for as long as he could remember. He was lost, and barely managing to go through the motions. One night he decided to just let go and he had indulged in a few too many alcoholic beverages. He woke up in bed the next morning next to a groupie named Simone, and the thought of what he had done had caused him to empty the contents of his stomach in the toilet before calling Eddie and begging him to take him back. He offered to leave the tour right then and there. Eddie had told him to stay, but that he would be waiting with open arms when he got back.

 

A few weeks later when Richie had gotten back to Boston and was settling happily back into life with Eddie, he had gotten a call from Simone. She was pregnant and swore that it was Richie’s. He had tearfully confessed to Eddie about what he had done. Eddie had felt betrayed even though he knew in his heart that Richie hadn’t done anything wrong, he had been the one that insisted that they broke up. He went through a bit of a depressive episode, but in the end stood by Richie’s side. They had had a paternity test done while she was pregnant and it confirmed that the baby was Richie’s. When Simone gave birth to a baby girl the following April, she had signed her parental rights over immediately and Eddie was able to adopt her legally, so that they were both legally her fathers. They had named her Delia, and from the first time that Stan had seen Eddie cradle her in his arms, he knew that that little girl had him wrapped around her little finger. 

 

Stan also knew from that moment that he wanted to feel the same way that he knew Eddie was feeling. He had told this to Mike the following weekend when he was buzzed on Boone’s Farm, and Mike had told him that he felt the same way, but that he wanted to be married before he had children. Stan had never thought that marriage would be a possibility, with how close minded the people of Derry were, but they had made their lives in Boston, and decided to stay since same sex marriage had been legalized for six years. Mike was his future, the only consistent that he couldn’t imagine every single day of his life without. He had felt that way since Mike had comforted him in front of Neibolt when they were still children, and he felt it just as strong now. They had gotten married the summer after they graduated from college, before Mike started his grad school classes and Stan began working in an accounting firm. Two years later when Mike had finished his Master’s degree, they were ready to add to their family, and when they had found Caroline and an egg donor everything seemed to be going to plan, but as time told it didn’t work according to plan. Until now.

 

“Oh my God, Richie. I’m so sorry.” Stan said sincerely, Eddie and Richie had been through their own struggles and stuck together, there wasn’t a bigger supporter of Reddie than Stan Hanlon. “She can’t do anything legally though, she gave up her parental rights. In every single way that it matters, Delia is yours and Eddie’s. That bitch can’t change that.” Richie pulled him into a tight hug before he could even process it. 

 

“Thanks, Stan. I’m so glad that you’re still my best friend after all of these years.” He said with a cheesy smile, Stan smiled right back at him and an idea crossed his mind.

 

“Well, I’ve got some news...Mike and I were planning on telling everyone tonight anyway, but I think you ought to know first…” He started and Richie looked back at him with curious eyes, Stan seemed happy, so it couldn’t be anything too bad. “We went to the doctor today, and the two embryos from the last cycle of IVF we did with our surrogate worked…” He confessed and Richie’s eyes lit up. 

 

“Oh my God!” He said a little too loudly and the entire table was suddenly focused on him. He waved them off, and waited until they resumed their previous conversations before he turned back to Stan. “You and Mike are going to be dads. That is amazing, I’m so happy for you, no two people deserve it more.” He pulled him into another hug.

 

“You know what? Let me check with Mike real quick, but I think you should be the one to tell everyone else for us. No one spreads good news quite like you do.” Stan said and Richie could feel the tears forming in his eyes from his friend’s sweet gesture. Stan turned to Mike and leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

 

“Richie and Eddie have had a really rough couple of days, would it be okay if we let Richie tell everyone the news?” He asked, and Mike smiled down at him.

 

“You’ve got a big heart, Stanley Hanlon.” He whispered back, and Stan couldn’t help the warm feeling that took over him when Mike called him by that name. Even after six years of marriage, it made his heart flutter. “It’s just one of the many things that I love about you. Go ahead and tell the Trashmouth that he can do the honors.” Stan placed a sweet kiss to his husband’s lips and let Richie in on the news.

 

They had all been laughing, enjoying eachothers company, and stuffing themselves full of delicious food and copious amounts of alcohol for the past two hours. Mike nodded to Richie to let him know that it was time, and Richie stood up and tapped his knife lightly against his glass and drew the whole table’s attention. They all looked at him with confused glances, Eddie moreso than the others. 

 

“I’d like to make a toast of congratulations to all of us. The Losers Club is forever.” Richie said looking from person to person. “To the Denbroughs, I said enough during my impromptu speech at your wedding, but I am truly happy that Big Bill has found his perfect match. Aud, you challenge him in the best of ways and are an amazing addition to the Losers Club, thank you for being you.” Bill and Audra raised their glasses to Richie. “Bev and Ben, you two truly are success stories aren’t you? Not only are you dedicated to each other, but you are killing it career wise. B. Marsh Designs and Hanscom Architecture, you’re both such amazing adults. When I grow up I want to be like you.” Bev laughed and Ben snorted. He turned to his own partner next. “Eddie, you my love are the strongest person that I have ever met in my entire life, and I thank God for every day that you let me spend life by your side. Our daughter is lucky to have a father like you, she will never need anyone else.” Eddie had tears forming in his eyes as he mouthed ‘I love you’ to Richie. “Which brings us to the final two Losers. The Hanlons. Words cannot express how happy I am for the two of you, you will be amazing fathers.” The table was quiet for a moment before it erupted in cheers and questions for Mike and Stan. Richie plopped back in his seat, getting a kiss from Eddie on his cheek.

 

“We just found out today. The last round of In Vitro was successful. If all goes according to plan, our family will be expanding in about seven months.” Mike explained. Stan’s cheeks flushed looking at the man of his dreams talk about their family, he was so genuinely happy.

  
  


-*-

 

Stan was tipsy from the large amount of wine that he and Richie had at dinner and hanging all over Mike while they were walking down the hall to their condo. He kept looking up at Mike and smiling, the type of cheesy grin that he let slip on his face every once and a while when he let his guard down and really showed how he was feeling. Mike loved these kinds of smiles.

 

“You’re so sexy, Michael. How did I get so lucky?” Stan asked, running his fingers down Mike’s chest. He bit his lips, eyes darkening with lust, and Mike just shook his head. He opened the door to their condo and let Stan walk in first, shutting the door behind him. Stan was on him almost immediately. “Mmmm, Baby, I need you.” He mewled desperately, but Mike had no intention of giving into him. 

 

“Mmmmm. That’s nice, but I think I need to text some people right now. The shower is free though.” Mike deadpanned and walked past him into the apartment. He stopped in the kitchen for a glass of water and turned to see Stan in the same spot with his jaw dropped open. 

 

“Did you...did you just…? What just happened?” He wondered out loud, and Mike had to turn his back to him so he wouldn’t catch him laughing. Stan looked and sounded so puzzled, Mike never turned him down for sex. “Mike?”

 

“What is it, Babe?” Mike asked heading towards their bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed so that he could start removing his shoes. Stan followed after him. 

 

“Why are you…” He started, but then an idea popped into his slightly intoxicated brain. “Is this payback for earlier? Because we didn’t have time?” He asked incredulously. He was starting to get a little more pissy the more he considered this. “Michael Hanlon, you absolute dickwad.”

 

“Did you just call me a ‘dickwad’?” Mike asked, a serious look on his face as he crossed his arms and looked up at his husband. Stan’s eyes widened a bit. “Take your clothes off and get on the bed, Stanley.” Mike instructed, and Stan rushed to strip, carefully folding each item of clothing until he was left with a neat pile of clothes and was naked. He laid back on their bed, and waited for Mike. 

 

Mike took his time removing every item of clothing, making sure to sway his hips and flex his muscles to tease his man even more. Stan moaned in frustration from the bed, Mike was taking way too long for his liking. Mike heard the sound and shot a warning look over his shoulder. Stan didn’t dare let out another sound as he waited for Mike to join him.

 

“Now, Baby. You know that I can’t just dick you down and give you what you want right away...I’m going to draw this out to the point where you can’t even think straight, where you can’t even form words, where the only thought on your mind is how my cock is the only thing that can make you feel such intense pleasure.” Mike said in a low voice, and Stan moaned out at the thought. Mike knew how to torture him. Mike pulled a tube of lube from their bedside table and then moved to sit between Stan’s thighs. “Hmmm, what should I do first? I coud jerk you off nice and slow, pulling you right to the edge before leaving you there to suffer. I think I like that idea.” 

 

Mike gripped Stan’s cock in his hand, relishing in the sigh that escaped Stan’s mouth, and began stroking just like he had done to himself in the shower earlier that evening. He slid his hand up and down Stan’s shaft, rubbing his thumb along the raised veins and toying with the sensitive ridge below the head. He rubbed his thumb is circles on the slit, and watched as some pre cum leaked out. He moved back to stroking, twisting his wrist as he went, flicking his wrist every so often so that Stan was arching off of the bed in pleasure. Stan was panting, his hands gripping the sheets, legs shaking from the feeling of his orgasm building he was so close, he just needed a few more strokes. One...two...and then Mike’s hand was gone, and Stan cried out at the loss of feeling.

 

“Mikey. Mike. No. Baby. Mikey.” Stan rambled out, so upset that Mike wouldn’t give him what he needed. Mike sat back and looked at Stan. His eyes were blown wide with lust, bottom lip swollen from where he had been biting it, his brown eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

 

“Calm yourself down, Stanny, and I’ll blow you.” Stan groaned at the words but closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down, to gain control of himself. After a moment of meditation and the sheer power of will, Stan opened his eyes, and Mike could see that they were much clearer now. “Good boy.” He praised before leaning forward and taking the head of Stan’s cock in his mouth. It didn’t take long for Stan to lose his composure again, Mike bobbed his head up and down his shaft, hollowing out his cheeks to provide the most delicious suction. He swirled his tongue over the tip before diving back down and letting the head of his cock nudge the back of his throat. Stan choked out a sob, his stomach tightened under Mike’s touch, signaling that it was time to pull of again. Stan had tears in his eyes for real this time. He was desperate to cum. “Turn over.” Mike instructed, and Stan compiled but let out a sob while doing it. 

 

“P-please, Mikey. Don’t do this to me anymore. Just let me cum, I love you, just make me cum.” Stan babbled, as Mike moved behind him, popping the cap on the tube of lube to coat his fingers.

 

“Are you tapping out, Baby? What’s your color?” Mike asked softly, he wanted to make sure that Stan was still happy and consenting, that was a non negotiable in their relationship.

 

“Yellow, just give me a second, I need to calm down.” Stan confessed, working hard to slow his breathing and to relax. He nodded after a moment. “I’m green again, go ahead Mike. Open me up for that big fat cock of yours.”

 

“Hmmm, guess I’m not teasing you enough if you can still phrase sentences like that.” He chided, letting his hands rest on the globes of Stan’s perfect bubble butt. He let his thumbs pull the cheeks apart, staring at his puckered hole. He moved his lubed up index finger to the muscle. He traced circles around it, making sure to spread the lub around, before pushing the tip of his finger in the hole and sinking it in.

 

“Ohhhh, oh, fuck.” Stan moaned out at the feeling, trying to rock his hips backwards so that Mike would fuck into him harder. Mike held his hips in place so that he couldn’t thrust back anymore, and started to rub his one finger all along his insides. Stan cried out when Mike rubbed his finger over a firm bump, and Mike smirked, focusing on that spot and massagining it, applying a bit too much pressure to be fully enjoyable. Stan let out little whines, feeling his whole body get tingly. Then Mike was pushing in two fingers, thrusting roughly for a moment before once again searching out the spot. His two fingers curled into it perfects, he screamed out in pleasure.

 

“You know, Stanny. If I press my fingers just right against your prostate, I could milk you dry with no orgasm at all. That would be the ultimate punishment.” Mike said and Stan let out another sob. The had tried prostate milking before, and while Stan found it to be ultimately pleasurable in the end, the feeling of his cock releasing all of his fluids without an orgasm was unpleasant. “Don’t worry, I’m not planning on doing that.”

 

He added his third finger, crooking into the spot, rubbing it gently. Stan could feel it happening again, his orgasm approaching, his nerves were on fire, ready for him to cum after having been edged even in this circumstances. He closed his eyes, and panted as pleasure took over his body again, tip toeing to the edge, and then his fingers were gone again. Stan looked over his shoulder at him betrayed, but then he saw what he was doing.

 

Mike worked lube down his thick cock, making it as slick as necessary for Stan to enjoy it. When he was happy with the results he leaned forward, pressing the head of his cock against Stan’s hole. Stan relaxed his hole as best he could and let Mike push in. Inch by inch, the stretch was incredible. Then again, everything about Mike was incredible. He bottomed out and waited for Stan to signal that he could start moving. He began thrusting in, hips moving swiftly. He knew that Stan wasn’t going to last very long, as soon as he hit his prostate he would be gone. Mike ignored it for now, trying to get his cock stimulated so that he would be as close to the edge as Stan was. Mike felt the hot tingly sensation begin to take over his entire body. He changed the angle of his thrusts, nailing Stan right in the prostate, as his own orgasm hung closer and closer. His cock pressed into Stan’s prostate three more times before he was finally cumming, shooting a huge load all over their expensive throw blanket that Stan kept on the bed, completely wrecked by Mike. The feeling of Stan squeezing tightly around him had him cumming too. Stan’s tight heat milked him dry. When he had come down a bit he pulled out carefully, watching as some of his cum dripped out of Stan’s hole. Mike was too tired to do anymore, to eat him out, and Stan was already laying boneless on the bed. 

 

Mike got up and pulled the soiled blanket off of the bed to put in the hamper, and headed into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it with warm water. He brought the rag back into their bedroom, and wiped the remnants of cum from around his ass hole. He helped Stan to lie on his back and then cleaned off his front side as well.

 

Mike threw the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom and then flopped on the bed beside Stan, thoroughly satisfied and heart full. He had just gotten comfortable, when Stan bolted up into a sitting position and gave him a look of understanding. It had finally hit. 

 

“We’re going to be dads, Mikey. It’s really happening.” Stan said excitedly, and Mike could see their future in his eyes, he loved this man. He loved their family. “I love you, Baby.” 

 

“I love you too, Stanny. Always and forever.” He said and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips before the curled further into each other and fell asleep.

 

-*-

 

At fourteen weeks they went back in for another ultrasound and discovered that not only had both embryos survived the first fourteen weeks, but they had also both split. They were expecting quadruplets. Stan started running off numbers about how improbable that was, and Mike nearly passed out from shock. Their little family was getting a whole lot bigger, but they knew that they would survive it together.

 

A little less than six months later and they were standing in a hospital room holding their four perfect babies; two boys and two girls. Theo, Liam, Sophia, and Grace. They couldn’t believe how lucky they were. They could finally exhale.


End file.
